


[菲戈X罗]Pretty Boy Mine

by xdcokecola



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdcokecola/pseuds/xdcokecola
Summary: NC-17、PWP、孤儿罗、含抹布剧情





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17、PWP、孤儿罗、含抹布剧情

还没走近，菲戈就远远地看见铁门旁站了一排迎接他的人，有一个正是这家孤儿院的院长。他是个大腹便便、脑门上只有一圈头发的男人，肥厚的嘴唇吐出的唾沫星子都快飞上他的脸。菲戈走过掉漆的大门，不着痕迹的躲了一下，脸上挂着得体的笑，听着这个油腻男人喋喋不休地吹嘘他们这孩子的质量有多高。

他只是来领养个孩子，而不是拉皮条。男人的话让他有些厌恶的皱起眉头，好在这个孤儿院本就不大，一会就进到了大厅。果不其然里面也站着一排排得整整齐齐的孩子，就像是货品一样，由菲戈挑选。

他们大都穿着灰色的衬衫和黑色的裤子，小女孩统一穿着灰色的裙子。菲戈不确定那是不是脏成的颜色，他注视着一排通红的小脸和发青的嘴唇，有些甚至脸上还挂着鼻涕。

“怎么样？菲戈先生，有没有您喜欢的？”谄媚讨好的声音让菲戈涌起一股恶心感，他抓着自己昂贵的镶嵌着宝石的手杖，铁青着脸。

院长也发现了菲戈的不耐，不知道哪里做错了，他刚想开口补救，一道略带沙哑的青年人的声音就先一步发出。

“今天来了客人吗？”话里面带了欣喜和疑惑。

闻言，菲戈把目光投过去。最高的楼梯上站了一个约莫十九岁的青年，好似刚刚睡醒一般，脸上犹带着红晕。他揉了揉眼睛，棕色的湿润的眼睛看着菲戈。他赤脚站着，穿着一件蕾丝镶边的白衬衫和薄薄的灯笼裤，露出自己半截修长的小腿和精致的脚踝，脚背陷在绒毛地毯里，男孩的半边胸膛也裸露在外面，扣子只系了三颗。

菲戈向他招招手，男孩露出一个腼腆的笑，三步并两步跑了下来。

克里斯好奇地看着他。他不像是以往的客人，穿着整套的礼服，外面披着一件看起来就很暖和的大衣，拄着上流人式样的手杖，皮鞋亮得可以映出人的脸。而他打量的眼神让克里斯瑟缩了一下。

菲戈抬了下下巴，院长会到意面色铁青地将克里斯拽到跟前，重新挂上虚伪地笑容，“这是我们这最年长的孩子——克里斯蒂安亚诺，今年十九岁。”很少会有人领养这么大的孩子，院长又补上一句：“这也是我们这最调皮的孩子，以前被领养过最后退回来了。”

克里斯一言不发，脸色苍白低垂着头，好像是默认了这些指控。菲戈注意到他一直咬着自己的下嘴唇，不服气的撇着嘴。他心念一动。

“就他了。”菲戈自己也讶异自己的决定，但当他看到克里斯惊讶地抬头，用睁得圆圆的眼睛看着他的时候，冷着脸许久的他也不由得露出一个安抚的笑容，把人拉到自己的身边。触到他有些冰凉的手，菲戈又皱起眉头，把自己的大衣脱下来给克里斯披上，衣摆长度足够遮住他的小腿，把他裹得紧紧实实。

院长擦擦虚汗，犹豫了一会开口道：“克里斯怕不是不适合先生您，不如您再挑过另一个孩子？”

菲戈瞥了他一眼，示意仆人上前。

仆人从口袋里掏出一叠簿子，菲戈在上面随意写了几笔。仆人接过去，拿给院长看。

“我要买下这家孤儿院。”菲戈淡淡的说，接收到克里斯崇拜的目光，他心情大好的揉了揉那看上去就很柔软的褐色卷毛。

院长拿着支票，看了一眼数额，闭上了嘴。菲戈不愿再看他的丑态，牵着克里斯走出去，走到门口时，克里斯有些迟疑的停下脚步，他没穿鞋，走到大厅时脚就已经冻红了，而外面更是寒冷，不久之前还下过雨。

“啊！”克里斯绻在菲戈的怀里，脑袋靠在他的胸膛上，菲戈的手紧紧的环抱住他的背和大腿。

“菲戈先生，这样不太好....”  
“叫我路易斯。我说好就是好。”直接把人抱进了车里，然后菲戈自己也坐了进去，对着前面的司机说：“去我常去的那家店。”

等到家的时候已经是晚上了，菲戈遣退仆人，自己领着克里斯上楼去自己的房间。壁炉烧得正旺，克里斯脱下大衣，依旧穿着早上在孤儿院那套衣服，这会倒是不冷了，他整个人缩在宽大柔软的沙发里，咬着指甲思考自己为什么会这么幸运。

菲戈拿完红酒回来就看着这么一幕。他带回来的孩子呆呆地啃着指甲，炉火把他的头发边缘染成金色，颧骨处是彩霞的颜色，全然是惑人的色彩。菲戈走上前坐到他旁边，试探性地问：“在想什么？”

“你为什么会选择我。”想不出来的克里斯直接问了，菲戈先生看起来是个很好的人，会怕他着凉给他自己的衣服，会屈尊抱他，还带他去买了很多衣服。

菲戈被这个问题噎住了，但他很快反问：“你会做什么？”这孩子总是让他忍不住去逗弄。

克里斯停下了咬指甲，看了菲戈一眼，然后直接跪在他面前，略带凉意的手伸向菲戈的裤裆，菲戈抓住他的手，面色冷得可以掉出冰渣。

“谁教你这么做的？”

“院长说的，我生来就应该做这个，他夸我有天赋。你不喜欢吗？”

不。菲戈想这么回答，但是他勃起的阴茎却昭告着他多么想要面前的这个男孩，他第一眼看到就打算带回家的男孩。但是他没想到这个，克里斯看上去不谙世事，有着不符合他年龄的纯真气息，他无法想象克里斯是如何在那个老男人身下呻吟、扭动的，或者是在他以前的领养家庭里被侵犯。


	2. 正文1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 路人情节

少年纤细的腰肢被一双青筋凸起的手牢牢地掐住，尚且稚嫩的在月光下浮现淡淡莹白的屁股被强硬地掰开，露出中间粉色的穴口，光洁的没有一根多余的毛发。

男人俯下身，深深地吸了一口纯粹的处子香气，伸出肥厚的舌头舔上那条还没有被别人触碰过的细缝。

“呜！不要！求你，先生...不要这样...啊！”少年哭喊着，小巧的脸上满是泪痕，被亲得红肿得嘴唇不断张合着，祈求着男人放过自己。他不明白为什么院长要对自己做这些，是他犯错了吗？所以院长要惩罚他？

“为什么不？我难道是白养了你这么久？你要学会感恩，克里斯，你天生适合干这个。噢！真会吸。”男人狠狠打了少年的屁股一巴掌，幼嫩的臀肉上立马浮现了几道粉色的痕迹。

克里斯扭动着想逃开男人落下的巴掌，但是腰肢被控制着，让他只能像蜗牛一样，挪动了几厘米，又被抱着腰扯了回来。

“求您了...好难受...呜..不要...”一向用于排泄的出口此刻变成了男人舌头下的玩具，被侵犯到体内，粗糙的舌苔擦过敏感脆弱的肠道，带来巨大的陌生的疯狂的快感，口水从克里斯的嘴角流下，他哭得上气不接下气，一直在低声哀求。

“克里斯，做个乖孩子，还是说你想继续挨巴掌。如果你再叫下去，我会把所有人叫过来，让大家一起看你，让他们也来惩罚你。玛利亚女士会对你很失望的，你的妈妈也会的。你不知道当时她多么无助的把你带来过，求我照顾你。你想让她也失望吗？”男人得意地看着克里斯因为他的话突然止住了声音，多么无辜纯真的眼睛，有着湿润的怯弱的像是小动物一样的目光，多么的纯洁！男人狞笑一声，脱下自己的裤子，对准被润湿的穴口插了进去。

“啊啊呜呜呜！”克里斯咬破了自己的嘴，他用手掌死死地捂住自己的声音，眼泪再一次汹涌的流了下来，痛...他想喊出来，还是院长之前的话还留在他的脑袋里。他不能让大家失望。

“该死的！比女人还会吸，真是个天生的小婊子。你说我把你卖出去怎么样？为孤儿院贴点资金，这样你的兄弟姐妹们就不用吃不饱了。”男人捏住克里斯的脸，脸上满是贪婪的笑。

“呜呜...”他不懂小婊子是什么意思，也不懂院长为什么要把他卖出去，只有货品才能买卖不是吗？从来没有人教过他这些，院长是不要他了吗？不顾身后被抽插的痛苦，克里斯呜咽着挪向男人，让他可以进得更深。

“求您了，院长，别不要我...我什么都可以做。求您...啊！”克里斯主动把腿缠上男人的堆满肥肉的腰，收缩起被操得疼痛的穴肉，让男人可以操得更爽。眼泪从他卷翘的睫毛上落下，克里斯咬着唇，祈求地看着院长。

“你这么乖，我怎么可能不要你呢，呵呵~”

听到院长这么说，克里斯感到放心，但是内心深处却涌起一股不详的寒意，让他忍不住颤抖了一下。男人没有给他过多思考的时候，毫不怜惜地继续操干他未经人事的小穴，渗出血丝的穴口被男人的阴毛摩擦着，内里也被干得火辣辣的，好像要被捣碎一样。

克里斯的身体在银色的月光下被翻来覆去的蹂躏，犹且柔弱的还未长成的身体第一次被男人的精液催熟，散发出不符合年龄的诱惑，在夜色里扩散，勾引着未知的猛兽。

“疼...呜..好痛...求您，慢..一点...”克里斯被折磨得狠了，没能忍住，发出了痛呼声，他的腰被掐出了几个指引，腿无力的耷拉着，淡紫色的阴茎颤颤巍巍地抖动着，他感觉有什么东西要从自己的体内流出来了，但他不知道是什么。后穴里已经不单是疼痛，还升腾起陌生的感觉，又酸又麻，克里斯只在以前一位厨师趁大家没注意，把他带到昏暗的厨房摸他的身体时才体会过这种感觉，那次也是这样，感觉有什么东西要流出来。

男人持续的操干着，兴奋得满脸通红，紫色的肉棒不断捣开黏在一起的穴肉，发出粘腻的“啪啪”的水声，克里斯仰起头就可以看见自己平常嘘嘘的地方挺翘了起来，那股要流出东西的感觉越来越明显。

“啊...呜...不要！要尿出来了...先生，求您...停下。”克里斯抓住男人的手，脸上都是羞怯的红晕，让男人更加欲火中烧，他把克里斯再度推倒，压在他身上，揉了揉那根可怜的年幼的阴茎。用哄小孩子的语气说：

“小克里斯还没试过这个，今天就让你感受一下。”他抽出阴茎，然后更加有力的插了进去，撞在克里斯的前列腺上，同时用大拇指摩擦手中的阴茎顶端。

“不啊！！！”克里斯尖叫一声，射了出来，没止过的眼泪源源不断的沾湿枕头，他像头受伤的幼兽一样发出呜呜的哭泣声，男人被紧致又丝滑的肛穴裹紧，坚持了许久的肉棒终于松懈下来，射出一股股的浓精。

第一次接受高潮的克里斯被强迫地进行着内射，等到男人把自己软下的阴茎抽出来的时候，克里斯已经再一次硬了，他有些呆愣地看着那些浊白的液体和自己又翘起的阴茎。

男人抓着他的手舀起精液，然后把他们全部泼在少年的脸。腥味窜入克里斯的鼻腔，他眨眨被精液糊住的睫毛，疑惑地问：“这是什么？”

“是从小克里斯体内流出来的淫水哦，”男人故意说出侮辱性的词汇，把沾着精液的手掌伸到克里斯的面前，“要尝吗？像牛奶一样。”

克里斯本能地想要拒绝面前难闻的液体，但是男人直接捏住他的双颊，迫使他张开嘴，揪出他的舌头给自己洗手。

“呜呜！”咸涩的液体混合着口水灌入肚子，克里斯想要说“骗子”，但是男人的另一只手伸到他身后，捅开他不久之前被操肿的穴口，轻轻一拨，让精液顺势流了出来。

“这里还有很多，要全部喝完哦。以后你可是要每天都喝这些‘牛奶’呢，别像现在这么娇惯，我会好好训练你的，我最乖的小婊子。”

“呜呜！”克里斯瞪大了双眼。

木床再次摇晃起来，吱呀响个不停。


	3. 正文2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 路人X罗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-con

克里斯被院长带出来的时候穿着白衬衫。他从未穿过白衬衫，大家都穿着灰色的脏衬衫，有些甚至打着补丁，或者干脆就让破洞在上面。所以在院长把一套熨好的衬衫和裤子放在他的手上时，他是恐惧地拿起来穿上的，院长甚至给了他一双袜子。

“这是给我的吗？”克里斯捧着蓝条纹的袜子，犹疑地问，他以前没有看过这么干净漂亮的颜色。

 

“当然，你最近表现的很好。值得奖励一套新衣服和袜子，现在快穿上，我们有客人来了。” 克里斯垂下头，慢吞吞地套上袜子，光滑的织物包裹着他的小腿，他的脚掌沁出汗，有种要滑倒的感觉。他还没习惯这种触感，院长已经不耐烦的扯过他，给他整理衬衣。

“谁是最乖的小孩呀，告诉我，是你吗？”

“是的，先生，我会很乖的。”仿佛机器一般，克里斯回答。在这里没有调皮的小孩，克里斯深知这一点。“做个乖孩子”是这里的生存法则。

“很好，和我去见客人吧。”

克里斯心里想着为什么是我去见客人，他不觉得自己有那个资格，按照院里其他的大人的话，他是个多吃一块饼干就会挨揍的可怜虫。他也不觉得见的客人是要来领养他的家庭，他对此已经不抱希望了，没有人愿意来领养一个十五岁的孩子，他年龄太大了，而从另一个方面来说，他又还太小，不能够养活自己。他正处于一个尴尬的年岁。

客人是个秃顶的中年男人，目光一直放在克里斯身上打量，片刻过后，他点了点头，露出一个官僚做派的笑容，往肥腻的脸上又堆了一层面具。

“过来，孩子，你叫什么名字？”客人状似温柔的问，脸上也一直挂着笑，但克里斯本能的觉得害怕，想要往后躲。

“乖一点！”院长呵斥住他，然后换上一副对男人讨好的表情，“先生，冒犯您了，他还没有受过训练。”

“我就喜欢这种不守规矩的，我是个好教师。”男人牵过克里斯的手，往楼上走。

克里斯踏上陌生而又熟悉的阶梯，每一节他都在某次中踩过，这是第二次，他惶恐地抓紧了男人的手掌，后者对他笑了一下。

脸上堆起一层肉褶，克里斯定定地看着这个笑，冷汗浸湿了后背，连胃袋都在不断抽搐着，提醒他跑开，但不用看也知道，院长正站在楼下看着他，如同芒刺的眼神扎在他的背部。

“不要怕。”男人笑得更开心了，粗短的手指挠了一下克里斯的手心。克里斯“啊”了一声，惊吓地想要甩开对方。

“你已经不再是小孩子了。”玛利亚女士的话提醒着他，他仍由男人继续揉捏着他的手。

我不想长大。克里斯跟着男人走进房间，里面只有一张床。

“躺上去，乖孩子。”

克里斯用手挡住自己的眼睛，嘴唇咬得鲜红，他的腿被掰到最开，露出最私密的地带，男人的手凉丝丝的摸到少年的穴口，手指像条软虫一样的钻了进去。

“求您...”克里斯咬紧了的嘴不受控制的张开，恐惧让他不由自主地求饶，“求您。先生，别这样...呜！”

“做一个乖婊子，我可花了不少钱。”男人不满于克里斯的话，毫不客气的扇了手中的臀部一巴掌，“认清自己的身份。”

身份?他是一个孤儿，一个脏兮兮的小孩，还是说是他们身体下的小婊子，一件用来挣钱的工具。

 

你已经不再是小孩子了。玛利亚女士说这句话的时候，神情是当时的他看不懂的。她把洗好的衬衫和裤子放在他的手里，颜色依旧是灰扑扑的，上面干涸的白浊已经搓洗掉了，但是玛利亚女士被冷水浸泡的冰凉的粗糙手掌贴合他的脸，不轻不重的抚摸了一下。

“这衣服脏了，不能穿了。”

“可是，您刚刚把它洗干净了。”他不解的问，扭过头去看见了一双湿蒙的灰眼睛，里面的感情也是他看不懂的，他只知道玛利亚女士好像很难过。

联系到玛利亚女士之前说的话，他反把手覆上玛利亚女士的手背。

“我会成为一个乖大人的。”

“噢！我的克里斯，你还这么小......”那个早晨，玛利亚女士抱着他哭了很久，久到他们都耽误了工作，被视察的院长骂了一顿，克里斯还记得在院长喷洒愤怒的唾沫时，玛利亚女士哭得更悲恸了，当时的一切都好像蒙上了一层迷蒙，让他看不清。

“呜...!不!停...下！”手指被抽离，换上另一样淫秽的器官，克里斯的腰肢向上弹动，想要逃避男人的侵犯。

男人轻而易举的握住他的腰，牢牢地把控住他，像捏一只新生的小猫那样容易，他扶着自己硬立的阴茎，露出一个古怪而猥亵的笑。

“我要进去了哦~”上挑的尾音如同蛇一般阴冷，男人的阴茎也如同蛇一般操开他的穴肉钻进他的体内。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊！”克里斯重重地弹了一下，然后软倒在了床上，他的屁股里插着一个男人的阴茎，这让他整个人看起来像是被钉在屠夫棒子上的猎物，等着被吃干抹净。

男人出门的时候心情极好的带上了门，他装腔作势的咳了两声，院长应声上前。

“怎么样，先生，还不错吧？”

“嗯哼，还可以，以后我会再来了。”

“好的，这真是克里斯的荣幸。”院长送走了男人，转身去了房间。

克里斯躺在床上，姿势放荡不堪，大腿无力的大张着，皮肤上满是青紫的掐痕和吻痕，最醒目的是双腿间的风光，被干得红肿的肛穴正缓缓地往外吐着精液。院长看得口干舌燥，这个时候，克里斯并拢了双腿，撑着床垫半直起上身，像是表演一般的显露出自己被舔咬的肿立的乳尖，他伸出手，舔了舔自己的唇角，露出迷茫的神色。

“院长？我是不是一个乖婊子？”

男人咕隆一声咽下了口水，手放在了自己的裤带上。

“当然了，你永远是Daddy的乖孩子。”

被再一次淫靡的亲吻着，身体上沾满其他男人体液的克里斯张着嘴，发出空洞的呼气声。

他已经不再是小孩子了，他是这里的小婊子，他会是最好的一个。

TBC


	4. 正文3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 菲戈X罗、治愈章

“有的时候是一个男人，有的时候会是好几个。所有的步骤都是一样的，我给他们口交，或者让他们尽情的使用我，这是我的工作，但我不懂为什么要这么做，每次他们的一部分都会进入这里，”克里斯拉着男人温暖的手，摸到自己的腿间的隐秘。

 

“他们有的时候称呼它为天堂，有的说这是罪恶，但无一例外的他们总是用力的进出这里，称赞我有一个好屁股，我困惑于他们这么说的理由。一开始，这仅仅只是我用来排泄的地方，到最后排泄反而成为次要的，好像它生来不是为了作为我身体的一部分，而是被其他人侵犯。我见过其他的同龄人，我和他们完全不一样。别那么看着我，我也有休息日，通常是在被使用的太过度之后，院长舍不得我报废，所以恩准我‘偷懒’。我可以趴在窗台口往下看，其他的孤儿会在那一小块空地种菜，或者帮院里做其他事。以前我是他们中的一个，总是想着偷懒，永远不做那些事就好了——我做的的确很糟糕，种下去的种子长出来往往是一群里面最矮小的。后来是你知道的，我的梦想成真了，我不用再种菜了，而现在我反悔了，我想回去。”

菲戈愣愣地看着面前的少年，指尖的触感柔软且干燥，手指顶端甚至被穴口浅浅的吸附着，一股奇异的感觉从他的四肢百骸流向下腹，令他口干舌燥，清晰地感觉到自己勃起了。菲戈抿住嘴，强硬的下颌线由于紧咬的牙关显露出来，他抽回自己的手，转而握住少年的手，放在自己的大腿上。

“现在没事了。”一开口，菲戈就发现自己的嗓音哑得惊人，像吃了一千吨沙子然后被太阳曝晒了几天几夜一样，酸楚的情感和滔天的愤怒融合在一起，让他僵硬得一动也不能动。他们怎么敢？！

克里斯又用上那种探究的目光看着自己眼前的男人，他有着雄狮一样阳刚的脸，雕像一般的鼻子和修理得整齐不显得邋遢的胡茬，穿着深色的衬衫和灰条纹马甲，看上去优雅又富有魅力。

“我应该叫你Daddy吗？你收养了我。”克里斯在“daddy”这个单词上咬下重音，他甚至了发出一声短促的笑，以仰视的姿态看着菲戈，缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。

菲戈咽了一口唾沫，他从来没有这样失态过，他一直是稳重的，至少在他的仆人和合作伙伴眼里，他是永远胜券在握稳操一切的样子。然而，现在。在一个他第一次见的少年面前，他罕见的慌张了，看着克里斯清澈的水光粼粼的眼睛，他用上自己强硬的意志力放松了嘴角。

“不，你不需要。你可以叫我路易斯。”

“路易斯？”克里斯的声音听上去有些困惑，“先生，这是你的名字...我不能...”

菲戈看着克里斯的气焰一瞬间消失，又变回了那个怯生生的样子，他再也没忍住，一双大手直接摸上了少年人的头，用力的揉了两下柔顺的卷毛。

“就这么叫，我喜欢听。”

“喔...路易斯。”克里斯叫完之后，小声的抽了一口气，“那您还需要我帮您口交吗？”

菲戈被噎住了，他捧住男孩的脸，在他亮晶晶的眼睛下方亲了一下。菲戈承认自己一开始领养他的确抱了不一样的心思，但是他改变主意，在某个时刻。

“如果你不想，你永远不用为我做这些，你还是个孩子。”菲戈把“我的男孩”吞回肚子里，他不想吓到克里斯，他今晚看到的伤痛已经够多了，如此的美丽和痛苦，出现在一个人的身上，简直让他着迷得快要疯掉。

菲戈觉得自己已经发疯了。他的阴茎疯狂的疯狂着他抱住的人，他的头脑却让他停止一切动作，只是拥抱，感受那份热度和少年人身上的甜美的味道，菲戈感觉自己快要爆炸，就在这个时候，耳垂被怀里的人含住了，明明是带着哭腔说出，却满怀着喜悦的声音在菲戈耳边拂过。

“我想为你做这些，路易斯。”

像是地震雪崩、海啸潮汐，无数的嘈杂的声音塞满了菲戈的脑袋，在所有的杂音里面，有一条讯息穿透所有的障碍神经，直接进入他的思想。

“救救我。”他听见少年的呼喊、嘶哑的哭泣，感觉到柔滑的肌肉、软嫩的唇舌，看见水光盈盈的如同初生的鹿仔一样纯真的双眼，继而菲戈看到他的全部，抱着双腿，抬起脸来迷茫的看着他，懵懂得像是新生的孩童。是他在呼救，菲戈走上前，把少年抱进怀里，我的纯洁的男孩，他这样称呼克里斯。

菲戈最终还是停下了动作，他把克里斯推倒在床上，在克里斯的腿缠上他的腰之前就抽身到一侧，给克里斯拉好被子，盖上。

“如果你想的话，以后我们还有大把时间可以做这些，”菲戈俏皮的眨了一下眼睛，看着男孩的脸红成苹果色，他畅快的笑起来。

“晚安，我的男孩。”

“晚安，路易斯。”克里斯缩进了被窝里，只露出自己的头卷毛和一双在夜里亮的惊人的眼睛，引得菲戈再度上前，亲了一口他的额头。

“这是晚安吻，克里斯你以后也要记得回我。”

“喔。”克里斯翻了个身，任性了一次。

他开始期待明天了。

 

END


End file.
